1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint filtering apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus that can be conveniently moved about a job site and achieve efficient filtering of paint without undue attention and without substantial risk of spillage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been customary in filtering paint heretofore to line an empty paint pail with cheesecloth or like filtering medium and then pour paint into the pail. Thereafter the cloth filtering medium is lifted up through the paint so as to entrap with it any solids. To avoid wastage it is necessary for the workmen to hold the filter medium above the paint pail while the paint drips from the medium into the pail. Not only is this wasteful of manpower but it is extremely messy and frequently causes paint spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 911,583 discloses a cloth support for a milk strainer in the form of a ring that can be engaged around the mouth of a bucket to secure a cloth filter in spanning relation to the mouth. The structure is not suitable for relatively thick or viscous paint because the paint would flow through the cloth very slowly necessitating a man lifting a paint bucket and very carefully pouring it through the cloth, a difficult task particularly when five gallon paint buckets are employed.
U.S. Pat. No. 934,937 discloses a conical screen supported on a stand for use in pressing and straining fruit. Not only is metal screen wire unsatisfactory for paint filtering but the device described in the patent does not have sufficient clearance beneath it to accommodate a paint pail.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,027 discloses a device for supporting a strainer bag over a cooking pot. Because the device relies on the cooking pot for its support, the pot cannot be moved unless and until the strainer device is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,387 discloses a holder for a bag strainer of the type used in making jelly. The disclosed device supports a bag over a horizontal surface but affords no impervious plate around the bag for preventing spillage of unfiltered material into the container supported below the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,057 discloses a paint strainer which is supported on a paint bucket. The patented device, because it relies on the paint pail for support, must be removed before the pail and its contents can be moved about the job site.